


Witch Friends au drabbles

by DaughterOfOphelia



Series: Witch Friends [3]
Category: Halloweentown (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfOphelia/pseuds/DaughterOfOphelia
Summary: A collection of drabbles that didn't fit anywhere in the larger stories in this au





	Witch Friends au drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously don't own Halloweentown, but I do own Daniel and Willow! 
> 
> I originally tried to make this fit into something else, but it just wouldn't work with anything and I couldn't bear to toss it into my fic graveyard.

Daniel stalked back over to where he'd left Willow with another of the librarians, annoyed he'd had to dance -- yet again -- with the dean's daughter.

Only a handful of years younger than he was, and yet she still acted as a child would when their friend didn't want to play the same game. She'd flounced off when he'd told her that he wasn't sure what she was playing at, but that he wanted no part of it. 

A smirk tugged at the corner of Willow’s mouth as she valiantly tried not to laugh. She soon gave up, however, and the giggles spilled out in notes of sound reminiscent of a bow being drawn across the strings of an untuned violin.

That is to say, she was now laughing breathlessly and bordering on wheezing. What she found so funny he didn't know, until he looked down.

He glared down at his arms -- freshly covered in magical glitter -- and groaned, wondering why the universe seemed to hate him so much at this moment. Every small movement he made caused small puffs of silvery-blue to drift off his suit jacket and left a clearly defined trail of his path through the dance floor.

“Well,” Willow laughed, unable to keep herself from punctuating it with a snort of amusement, “at least you'll fit in a little better!”

Daniel rolled his eyes as he shook his head, dislodging a shower of glitter onto his previously -- miraculously -- glitter free pants.

“That,” he started, with a growl nearly worthy of Nathaniel, “is the last time I  _ ever  _ dance with a dressed up fairy.”

“I  ** _did _ ** warn you about her,” Willow snickered. “It's not my fault you decided to dance with her anyway.”

“How about this,” she cleared her throat and stood up, “I dance with you so my mother can't complain that I didn't dance with anyone, and then we can both leave. I know a place that's better than this, where neither one of us will have to dance. There's some great karaoke.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this bit of weirdness, and want to stop by and talk about it, you can find me on Tumblr as daughter-of-ophelia.


End file.
